bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheToughGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 23:57, November 18, 2010 Yeah man, you can run along my story, and I will ask Jenny and Sirlinksalot. At0micb0mb123 00:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey. At0micb0mb123 talked to me about writing with us. Who's ur character? What's his personality? Make a character page about him so me and At0micb0mb123 can know what he's all about. If you can do that, then you can join our team. SirLinkalot96 00:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 C-Money He sounds like a Townie for some reason. Kingofawosmeness777 03:41, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, a word of advice: You know on Brian Davidson's and Greg Ryder's character pages that there's anime like pics of them? Well, you should do that for C-Money. Go on www.tektek.org and go on the avatar simulator. Then create C-Money. And when u do, right click the pic and save it on ur computer, and go back on here and click on the 'add photo' on C-Money's page. SirLinkalot96 04:48, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, check out my latest blog. SirLinkalot96 05:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'd be HAPPY to make a pic 4 you. I will send it to your talk page and see if you like it. Does C-Money look like a gangster or something? I will make it 4 you if it's cool with you. SirLinkalot96 20:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Is this a good C-Money Avatar? SirLinkalot96 04:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey dude, yeah I have an idea. So you're exploring the school and you walk into Harrington House where you get ambushed by the Preppies. I come in and join the fight. I'm still working out some minor thoughts but, whatcha think? At0micb0mb123 02:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: C-Money's Avatar No prob. Least I could do. SirLinkalot96 00:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I added it in. At0micb0mb123 19:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Reminder Looks like the Thanksgiving Contest is coming to an end. We got at least 3 entries, and all contestants did well. Today is the last day to enter, and vote! So make sure you enter at least by 12:00 PM, all time zones, as long as you specify which time zone. The featured article will last from Thanksgiving (November 25) to December 1st. Be sure to vote Here! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Read chapter 21, it's out! At0micb0mb123 22:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure we could do that. At0micb0mb123 18:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thats what I mean. At0micb0mb123 02:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 1 of part 4 is out. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 23:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 It's a good idea, but you will have to write that chapter, cuz I'm busy writing the boxing chapter. SirLinkalot96 02:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re:Chapter 5 Planning Sure! I'm so happy I know what people mean by getting jumped now!!! Anyway, back to the point: Of course you can!! It's cool with me. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Go for, dude. At0micb0mb123 00:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go for it. SirLinkalot96 20:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey. I just made a prequel of the Greg Ryder Saga. It looks into more how Greg's dad was killed. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 03:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 You could use Malcolm as the secreat good fighter that Derby will send after C-Money, you can tell me about what you think and we could set somthing up. Kingofawosmeness777 20:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yea, thats a great idea. But how about Derby sends me to beat you up like you said. And I find you in the Boy's Dorm and we have at it. Note that Malcolm is a much more skillfull fighter than just charging at someone. So it would seem more aproprate for him to box C-Money instead of charge him. So Malcolm beats up C-Money pretty bad but then instead of hitting me with a fire extunguisher you slam me into the poker table and it breaks. But then C-Money wants to keep fighting me and I get back up and we fight agian. But Greg and Brian come by and explain how I'm Greg's firend since the boxing match between us and with Brian becuase of the situation with the Townies that I put in part 16 of my story. So we stop fighting and I get off of you and we agree to work together to stop the situation with the Townies in chapter 16. Kingofawosmeness777 21:59, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you guys let me know when you want to go ahead and do the chapter. Kingofawosmeness777 23:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea. How bout since C-Money is good friends with Greg and Brian, C-Money is kinda scared of being shot at and nearly being killed, so he tells Greg and Brian. And then Greg and Brian tell C-Money about the life they just recently left. And C-Money asks them to look for the person who killed his father and mom. And Greg and Brian travel to Carcer City to help him. Is that cool? Tell me if it's a good idea or not and even add some stuff to it if you want. SirLinkalot96 18:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96